Those Eyes of His
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: A coldhearted Samus meets her match when faced with a sensitive angel. Sounds original, doesn't it? It does when the angel is not the innocent creature everyone thinks him to be. SamusxPit


A/N: Okay, blame my pal Jen for this. XD Damn her to hell! XD Ah, well. As you may well know, this is a Samus/Pit one-shot. Guess it was more or less inspired by that pic "Love at First Fight" I drew. Check out either of my art sites to see it! Anyway, both of them may be a little OOC, but I did the best I could. BEWARE- Some of the facts with Pit I made up will contradict stuff I've already decided in my Dragon series. XD Oh well. Just read on.

----------------------------------------

**Those Eyes of His**

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

_Samus, you idiot. You stupid, insensitive idiot. _

This was among the less explicit insults the bounty hunter was screaming internally at herself as she stomped through the hallways, her disposition darker then a storm cloud. Those Smashers whom she passed, new and returning, wisely kept their distance.

Everyone knew the dreaded Samus, and lack of her Power Suit this year didn't change her reputation as the hard, don't-fuck-with-me warrior of SSB. All her new revealing did was flash her female curves to the world and attracted the eyes of wanting men, muttering how soft her blonde hair was and how she looked cute when she was sadistic.

She hated it.

Whenever some perverted meathead like Captain Falcon whistled through their teeth while staring at her behind fondly, she had the urge to take her arm cannon and vaporize all humans with that goddamn Y-chromosome in their genes.

Goddamn chauvinistic, machismo pigs.

But this time she was not enraged at them. She was enraged at herself. That this hatred of masculinity drove her to the point where she had to hurt the one person she probably had a chance with.

_With a need to escape the overly-cheerful social gathering inside the ballroom, Samus slyly slipped out the door into the darker hallway, neglected to be lit as the evening hours rolled on through. She shut it quietly, hoping she hadn't been seen._

_She then turned to see another person just down the hall at a farther ballroom door, mimicking her movements._

_They both jumped, the other with a tiny squeak._

_"...You saw nothing," Samus muttered threateningly. _

_"Just as long as you didn't either," the other answered softly. Their voice was adolescent, so it was hard for her to tell if it was boy or girl._

_"...Agreed."_

_She would've turned away had not the person (small in height, she noticed) stepped forward and asked, "Do you...not like these sort of things, or what?"_

_"Ugh, I hate 'em," she grunted, scowling at the door. "Those oh-so-cheerful dweebs can kiss up to someone else."_

_"Y-yeah, me neither, too formal for me," the other rushed out a more polite reasoning. Coughing, they jacked a thumb behind them. "Uh... wanna head to the Foyer? It's still lit."_

_Samus thought about immediately saying no, but then she figured what the hell. Better to stick with another party-ditcher than to be stuck alone in this nuthouse. "...Sure."_

_Their walk to the Lobby, which was seemingly miles away, was silent at first, but when it became unbearable for the stranger, a conversation was start up between the two. It was wrapped around casual things, mainly of the other Smashers the other person, an obvious newcomer, had met. _

_"...then some jerk in purple spandex laughed when he saw me..."_

_"Ah, yeah, Captain Falcon. What an a-hole. Why the hell would he laugh at **you**, though?"_

_They then stepped into the lit Foyer, and she turned her gaze to meet her companion in a mild culture-shock. It was a boy, she could tell with his round face and barely-toned arms, but he looked much younger than he sounded. He was wrapped in a pearly-white, well-decorated toga, but he wore it mildly loose, and she couldn't blame him, it looked pretty hot to hear just anywhere. Behind him were a folded pair of wings. _

_An angel? Well, no wonder. Samus could've come up with a million and one insults for an angel: Cupid, Wing-Boy..._

_But those eyes of his held her in place. Humongous eyes of blue, peeking between disorganized brown locks, so soft and fluffy it looked like his head had been topped with chocolate fudge. Samus had no idea how that comparison had gotten into her head, but it was too late now. Those eyes kept her there for some time, and if she didn't know any better, she would've thought her fresh green eyes were keeping him spellbound too._

_Then again, he gave neither a question nor an answer to her previous one._

_"...oh," she answered herself._

_He frowned cutely without intention, looking away. "Yeah, I know... Not exactly the model of macho, am I?"_

_"Oh, hell no," she blurted rather bluntly, realizing and trying to recover. "But who gives a crap? Doesn't mater until people see you fight. When the others know you can whoop their ass, respect comes naturally." _

_"I'll keep that in mind," he lightened up with a smile._

_"So, anyone else?"_

_"Well, there's someone I haven't met but have heard a lot about." He looked around warily for dramatic purposes. "...Her name is Samus."_

_Wow, he got her gender right. It highly annoyed her when early newcomers had met her in her suit and mistook her for otherwise. This kid was pretty damn sharp. She kept herself from responding to see where he would go from here. _

_"She's pretty ruthless," he continued, catching her attention. "And she closes herself off to a lotta people. I watched a few matches with her on the SSB broadcasts. To me, all that armor makes her mysterious... and a bit scary too."_

_Samus took this with unbridled interest. She had every right to smack him, but she couldn't. It wasn't the kid's fault; it was only his opinion and her reputation._

_His eyes then widened in realization. "Oh, jeez! Where the heck are my manners?" He stepped back and bowed politely. "My name's Pit. What's yours?"_

_She shut her eyes and smiled inwardly. She told him._

_And she opened her eyes to watch his cheeks blush a few shades of red, his eyes impossibly enlarged. _

_"Oh, SHI...!" His curse was cut off as he blocked it with his hand and swerved sharply, rushing out through another hallway._

_Samus blinked. She didn't even know angels **could** swear._

And that was their first meeting. Not too cutesy, probably humorous, and definitely embarrassing on his behalf. Poor kid. She was actually beginning to _like_ him a bit.

_Samus, you goddamn idiot...!_

"Hey, Samus!" The bounty hunter visibly cringed at that shrilly voice of the princess of perkiness, walking beside her as if they were best friends.

"...the hell do _you_ want?"

Peach giggled maliciously. "Oh, stop," she lightly bopped Samus' shoulder. "We all saw what happened. Got a little frisky with the angel-boy, didn't we?"

"Shut the fuck up." Her poisoned words served their purpose, leaving a baffled Peach behind as she trudged on.

It would've been a perfectly innocent battle had the fighters been different. But that was fate for you. Always looking for ways to screw you over.

_Samus grumbled to herself darkly as Falcon, her partner for the upcoming assigned battle, hovered over her shoulder, staring at her wonderful, wonderful body. She ignored his cheesy pick-up lines and looked over to the other side of the transporter room._

_Link was kneeling next to his partner Pit, giving him pointers on battle conduct. Now, Link was one of the few males he didn't loathe, and he was considered the closest thing she had to a friend. He never was "the ladies' man"; in fact, he himself garnered his own unwanted attention from the rabid fangirls and the eccentric women he had saved from peril. With all that hovering over his shoulders, Samus really couldn't blame him. Plus he was a decent person to be around, and that never hurt. _

_Pit was listening and nodding in confirmation, and then his gaze wandered over and froze on her in mild surprise. He told Link to wait a sec and sauntered over shyly. _

_"Erm... Good luck, Samus."_

_Samus didn't quite know how to reply, but she eventually nodded. "...yeah. You too."_

_He flexed a friendly smile and took her hand into a handshake, which she returned perplexedly. She knew it as a sign of honest sportsmanship and respect, but it felt so odd to be receiving it for the first time._

_They were taken to the Corneria battle arena. Samus, equipped with her blaster, landed at the tip of the top wing. The closest to her was Pit, equipped with a special-looking bow. His gaze met hers, and he raised the bow horizontally as a defensive position, giving her a good-natured smirk._

_"Ready...GO!"_

_Immediately, the two were locked in combat as Link and Falcon were locked further down the ship. Samus and Pit exchanged blows after blows, but her damage counter was increasing faster than his as he zipped around her like a tiny bug, slashing into her with his complicated two-blade style, formed from his bow split in half. When she tried to crack her laser whip back, he flipped out of her range and fluttered around, striking fiercely like an enraged wasp. _

_"Urgh...!" She glanced up at the hovering angel. "Quick little fucker, aren't you?"_

_"Or are you too slow?" he slyly returned, darting forward in another advance. His smart-ass comment sparked her temper, and she cracked the whip with a zap, wrapping around one of his blades tightly. _

_Then she yanked back. Hard. The resulting tug pulled him forward, right into her. They were touching chest-to-chest, a pose that could be interpreted in many embarrassing ways. Due to his short height, Pit's chin was settled quite nicely between her breasts. _

_Neither of them seemed to notice, however. His large eyes were super-glued to hers, and she couldn't look away either. Time seemed to freeze around them, even though the winds made their hair and his clothes dance erratically. The connections between their gazes was so powerful it was almost visible. _

_It was those eyes of his. Those goddamn eyes of blue that put the most valuable sapphires to shame with their incredible inner glow of astonishment and youthful attraction. She honestly felt she could simply drown in those otherworldly eyes for all eternity. _

_But three words ended that feeling in an instant. _

_"Yo, Samus! Duck!"_

_Before she turned to see the Bom-omb coming, it was too late. Both her and Pit were caught in the explosion. He didn't have enough damage to be knocked far. She was less fortunate. _

_When it was over, her fall resulted in her team's loss, with Link and Pit victorious once they had gained up on Falcon. When they returned, he really let her have it._

_"What the hell was that? I said, duck! What the hell were you and Pit **doing**?"_

_She glowered at the floor in response. He continued on and on, but she blocked it out after a while, and the incident began to sink in. She felt herself grow sick to her stomach as she pictured it in the eyes of the audience. _

_Oh, god. Oh, mother fucking god._

_She looked up after retching slightly, and the first person she saw was **him**. He looked at her simultaneously, knowing very well what happened, and looking quite ashamed. Still, he feigned a smile half-heartedly as if venturing "forgive and forget."_

_Samus firmly decided to reject the offer, giving him a dirty look and turning away from his disappointed face._

Well, that was a stupid mistake.

But not as bad as the next one she made soon after.

The conversation in the cafeteria played out in her mind as it had been described to her...

_Link glanced puzzledly at Pit across the table, whose gaze was a million miles away. "...Pit? You alright? You've hardly touched your food."_

_Pit watched the broccoli he had shoved with his fork roll across the plate. "...I'm not really in the mood for pasta," he finally muttered. _

_"Well, there's tons of leftovers in the kitchen somewhere. What're you hungry for?"_

_Roy, sitting next to Link, snickered and mumbled, "...Samus Aran..."_

_"Hey, knock it off!" The Hylian delivered the hand of justice with a backhand upside the Pherean's head. _

_However, a dreamy smile tugged at the angel's lips. "Well... she's really pretty."_

_This caught both of their attention immediately. "Seriously?" they simultaneously blurted in different tones. _

_"Mmm-hmm. 'Specially her eyes."_

_Roy grew interested, leaning forward. "What about her eyes?"_

_"Dunno. They just... stand out."_

_The redhead sulked. "You've got the whole rest of her body to admire, and all you can focus on are her **eyes**?" _

_"Roy, why don't you do yourself a favor and just stop talking?" Link sighed, knowing no one was paying attention to him anyway. _

_Roy looked up and saw Samus' entrance into the cafeteria, sitting at an empty table. "Ooh, there she is! Go talk to her!"_

_Pit snapped out of his trance and gave Roy the same look a cow gives to its butcher. "W-what? Are you crazy? Not after...!"_

_"Just talk to her! Take care of it now or she'll keep a permanent grudge on you!"_

_"...I...I dunno..." _

_"Come on, you chicken?"_

_"Roy, quit pushing it!"_

_"What? He's never gonna **do** it unless someone pushes him, right?"_

_Apparently so, because Pit stood on his own, his gaze fixed on her. Once his eyes were on the goal, there was little resistance he could give that his heart wouldn't beat down and kick aside. As he took his tray and walked over to her, Roy watched in giddy anticipation while Link sat anxiously, fearing the worst. _

_That's where her own memory kicked in. Sitting alone and in a rotten mood, as well as completely unaware of the previous discussion, she glowered as he had the nerve to sit down across from her as if nothing had happened. _

_"...hey," he greeted softly._

_"..hmm," she grunted back, too withdrawn to make a big stink about it yet._

_Silence followed for a few moments between them, when at last guilt ruled over his emotions. "...look, about what happened, during the battle... I-I'm sorry..."_

_"Hmmp. I **bet** you are."_

_"Look, could we just let it go? It was just an accident."_

_"Sure, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she hissed a bit cruelly, her anger flaring slightly. "Just let the fact that you violated me slip away into an amusing anecdote, right?"_

_"I did not **violate** you." He was beginning to lose his own patience. "You **pulled** me into you."_

_"Well, you had to go and agitate me!" she shouted as she hastily lurched from her chair, well aware that their discussion was attracting attention from the other Smashers. _

_"With what?" he bellowed, standing as well._

_"With you and your smartass comments!"_

_"So in the end it was my fault, is that it?"_

_Samus was seething. She wanted to beat the little bastard to a pulp. She wanted to tear those wings of his apart. And those were just the more pleasant of her ideas. _

_"You're just like the rest of them!" She was screaming now. "You don't know me! You don't care! All you see is my pretty face and body! That's it! That's all you care about!"_

_"If you thought that was true, why didn't you push me away?"_

_Absolute silence. His face changed drastically once he realized his mistake. His one and only mistake that made her anger finally explode. _

_The back of her hand struck his face, and the spectators cringed at the sharp slap that carried throughout the entire room. The force of the blow landed him on the table's edge, and he clenched it white knuckles to prevent himself from losing his balance. A few tense seconds passed as he breathed heavily in recovery and trembled slightly. At last, he lifted his gaze to her, revealing a reddened, nearly-swollen cheek and glistening eyes of deep hurt. _

_Those goddamn eyes. Because of them, Samus' rage withered instantly._

_She **hurt** him._

_Before anything else could happen, he stumbled past her with a small sob and carried himself out of the cafeteria, leaving the door open in his rush._

_More absolute silence. Nearly everyone jumped at the lurch of a chair, swerving towards Link, who had just stood. His angular eyes were directed at Samus, lit with a quiet, enraged glow. He moved from behind his table, stomping on and ignoring her protests as he roughly grabbed her wrist and tugged her outside with him, slamming the door firmly. _

_His first demand was "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_Samus had no argument. That fact that she never saw Link this mad didn't help her nerves much either. _

_"Hitting every person that pisses you off solves absolutely nothing! And he's a **kid**, for crying out loud! Where the hell is your decency?"_

_"Well, where's his?" she bit back half-heartedly. _

_"Don't give me that! Do you even know what he feels for you? No! Because all you care about is your pride, because apparently **all** the men in the world want a piece of you! Is that it, Samus? Has all that paranoia led to **this**? That you can't even see someone who honestly loves you for **more** than just your pretty face?"_

_She said nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not until it sunk in. She began to sweat. "...oh, shit... oh shit oh shit oh shit, shit, shit..."_

_"Shit, alright. Shit you put **yourself** in. And you dragged him down with you," he spat. "And now he thinks he's done something wrong. You wanna know how he feels? Do you?"_

_Samus didn't respond as he laid out the structure of that missed conversation. _

_"Your eyes are what stand out to him. Your **eyes**. Never once did he say anything about your body or acted in any disrespectful way towards you. I know there are other guys that do that to you, but **he doesn't**. He respects you. And you repay him by **slapping** him? Is pain that thanks you give him?"_

_Samus began to feel sick again, but in a worse way. She felt lower than the lowest crawling ant. There were many harms she had wished on him, but none were worse than what she had followed through with. _

_She tore his heart apart._

_She glanced back up at Link, who had downcast has glare as if she was too disgusting to be looked upon. Wordlessly he lifted his arm and pointed down the hallway._

_"Go after him."_

_Samus hesitated. "...um... o-okay..."_

_"**GO!**" His command sent her stomping down towards the dorms. _

And now she stood before the door that had his three-letter name in the slot, staring at it as if the Day of Judgment had arrived. Please, god, let him forgive her for her utter stupidity.

She raised a fist to knock, but a muffled sound from within made her freeze. She put her ear against the wooden door and heard the sobs and sniffles of a broken heart.

Samus wanted then to sink into the ground and never exist. _She made him cry._

_Samus, you fucking idiot._

She would've left him to himself, but with Link's words echoing in her head, she knew that she had to make amends, here and now. She lifted her hand again and rapped a knuckle against the door.

"Go away," came a muffled grunt.

Samus gripped the doorknob, and it turned effortlessly. Not all that threatening if he doesn't even bother to lock the door.

She looked inside, finding him huddled atop his bed, sobbing into his bent knees with his gorgeous wings curved around his body in a withdrawn fashion. His back was turned to her, and he looked so goddamn broken it only made her hate herself more.

"I said go aw...!" He turned fiercely, but stopped short when he saw her. His cheeks were drenched in salty tears, his huge eyes red and glossed over in depressed betrayal. She quickly averted her gaze, as she couldn't bear to see the pain she had brought to those beautiful eyes. It was just too much for her.

He thankfully looked away again, and she noticed his still reddened cheek. She must've hit him good and hard. Mutely, she strolled over to his dorm bathroom and brought back a cold wet cloth, and without his say, held it against his battered cheek. He jumped in surprise at first, but then sighed and eased, accepting the comforting gesture for what it was.

After a while, he choked out, "...I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

"Ah, don't be," she tiredly responded, inspecting his cheek before taking away the cloth. "S'not your fault."

"But... b-but I..."

"You didn't _do_ anything. I was just... mad at a lot of things, and... it wasn't right at all, so... don't think too much about it."

Pit sniffled. "...d-do you hate me...?"

"No, I don't. Now quit blubbering, you look awful."

The angel hastened to recuperate, wiping his cheeks dry. "...s-s-sorry..."

"I told you not to..."

"I know how you feel," he cut in, surprising her. "Everyone looks at you and assumes one thing without even getting to know you. It's... frustrating, I know." He gazed at her with those lovely eyes. "Do you know how old I am?"

Samus didn't know and didn't want to make any insulting assumptions, so she only shrugged.

"Angels physically age slower than humans," he elaborated. "So we're older than we look."

Samus looked at him carefully, not like it helped. "So... how old _are_ you?"

He looked away, shutting his eyes and feigning an ironic smile. "21."

Samus gaped. 21 years old? No wonder. He always seemed to know more than the average member of the youthful age group his appearance had stuck him in.

"...wow..." she muttered. "... that would make you... a lot older than most of us..."

"Who cares?" he replied bitterly. "No one bothers to ask, so they see what I look like and never bother to take me seriously. I'm just another stupid kid to them."

Samus blanched, not sure how to respond to that. "Pit, I... I'm sorry." She mentally kicked herself. If she didn't want any pity, why would he?

"...S'okay," he politely answered. "At least you know now."

A thought crossed her mind. "...hey, how did you know I was a girl before we met?"

Pit shrugged. "Nothing a little observing couldn't decipher. I noticed the design of your armor was... er, well..." He paused, trying to word it exactly right. "...well, um, guys don't really have that much... front."

He awaited her wrath, but she only snickered at his bluntness. Blushing madly, he sought to recover.

"A-also your name tipped me off too," he blurted. "I-I mean... Samus is a... pretty name... so, yeah."

"...mmm." She looked back at him again. "And Pit is... um... well..."

He chuckled. "It sounds strange, I know. It's actually more of a nickname. My full name is Pitatinneil, but no one really calls me that anymore..."

"Pitatinneil..."she breathed, enchanted. "...that's a beautiful name too."

"Really?" He beamed ear to ear at such a compliment. "Gee... thank you."

"Uh-huh."

silence followed afterwards, but it was a more comfortable silence. Pit sighed and leaned back, but paused as his hand landed on hers. They both noticed, staring at their easily-entwined fingers awkwardly.

Pit withdrew quickly. "...s-s-sorry... er..."

Samus glanced at him inwardly. "Why do you always gotta say sorry for everything?"

"W-well, I..." He grew flustered. "I-I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, because... then _I_ get uncomfortable, and..."

He froze when her hand cupped his cheek and directed his gaze to hers. She wasn't sure herself what possessed her to do so, but she enjoyed caressing his smooth warm skin, her fingers brushing against his chocolate fudge locks. And those eyes... the most amazing eyes she had ever looked into, with all their pain gone and filled with utter amazement and, as she could see now, honest affection. It only made those eyes even more beautiful than she could've ever imagined before.

"...are you uncomfortable now?" she asked delicately.

Very softly, barely able to be heard, he whispered, "No."

An unseen force brought their faces closer to each other, and neither resisted as they shut their eyes and met each other's lips. Samus was simply entranced by how soft his plush lips were, and began to massage hers against his. He leaned forward to return it, the ruffling of his toga near-deafening in contrast to the silence around them. She leaned back onto the headboard, taking hold of his hips and pulling him down with her, to which he giggled playfully, and she felt his smile as their sweet kiss continued. The feathers of his wings brushed up beside them, shielding them both like a blanket.

Samus swallowed every sensation her senses were treating her to: his warm breath tickling his face, his hands slipping off her hair tie and running through her soft locks, his own untamed hair between her fingers, the taste of his lips, sweet as honey, the sighs that echoed in her ears, and his scent of powdery clouds kissed by the sun and morning dew.

Desire pushed them further as a few moans were exchanged between them. She felt his teeth bite down on her lips ever so gently, not enough to hurt. Never did he try to hurt her or take command or anything else equally disrespectful to her, and it made him the most perfect partner.

It grew even sweeter when she slipped her tongue past his lips and met his, and they rolled about each other gleefully. Samus was close to tears, she was so full of emotion she had never felt before. And for Pit to bring this to her... it was the greatest gift, and he had become the greatest and only person to grace this close to her heart.

Just then, they heard the door open. She withdrew quickly, giving Pit a terrified glance. But his half-lidded hungry eyes silently replied with "don't worry, let them see us." And so they returned to each other's lips and disregarded whoever was at the door.

Link stared at the entwined couple in mild but well-handled shock. "...um... Well, looks like you two patched things up." He grinned. "And to be honest, you look absolutely adorable together."

Without turning away from each other, they simultaneously raised a hand each and gave him the same rude finger.

The elf only chuckled to himself and gracefully left th two alone, closing the door behind him.

After a longer exchange, they parted slowly and looked into each other's eyes lovingly, nuzzling noses as Pit settled into her embrace comfortably. Normally both would shy away from such contact, but between the two of them, it felt so goddamn _right._

Samus began to stroke his hair softly. "...y'know what?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not half bad... Pitatinneil."

He only smiled sweetly and cuddled closer to her until he fell asleep by her warmth. After some time, with complete satisfaction, she too dozed off with a final thought.

_Thanks for opening my eyes... My Pitatinneil... my precious little angel._

----------

**THE END **

----

-----------------------

----------------------------------------

A/N: Nyaw... such cuteness. I liked writing this a lot. I gave Samus such a Sailor's mouth. XD Yup, language is why this was rated so goshdarn high. Oh well. Please review!


End file.
